


The Dance

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Natasha still dances, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a place to blow off steam that very few people know about. Phil has a key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avengers Rare Pair fest](http://avngrsrarepair.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Prompts: Laughter, Music
> 
> Translations at the end.

Only a handful of people knew about the small studio in the East Village. Most people wouldn’t notice the boarded up windows as the passed by. But if they’d ever been permitted inside—which there was very little chance of—they’d likely be surprised at the perfectly kept rooms. A changing area with a sizable shower, a state of the art sound system, a wall of mirrors, a perfectly polished floor. It was a dancer’s dream come true.

This was the reason Natasha kept it to herself.

She was never sure if her memories of learning ballet, of performing were real or not, but she found peace in the movements.

It was Stravinsky today, he was relatively sure as he leaned against the door jam and watched her move. Natasha had taught him more about classical music—Ballets specifically—than any course he’d ever taken. She obviously noticed him mid- pirouette. Her smile shifted a little but she didn’t acknowledge his presence fully until the music faded and she approached the bar on her right again.

“Was there something you needed me for?” She smiled, leg lifting to the bar as he entered the room.

“No. Just enjoying seeing you so relaxed.”

“Mm.” She bent down across her lifted leg. “Well, in that case at least come here and be helpful.”

He chuckled. He couldn’t quite help it. “I’m not a dancer, Natasha.”

“Maybe not, but you can be my bar.” She grinned, lifting her leg again and resting her ankle on his shoulder.

He shook his head. He knew how flexible she was. He’d seen her use it to her advantage in a fight more times than he could count. But the lazy, casual display never stopped amazing him. “Well, anything to help.”

She laughed; one hand on the bar as she lifted herself on pointe. “You’re a saint, Phil.”

“Far from, Natasha. You know that.” His fingers moved up her leg, feeling the pull of muscle under her skin and tried not to think too hard on what was under the light fabric of her skirt. Her ankle slid down his shoulder. Instinct alone told him he didn’t have to catch her, that her balance was intact. As her knee hooked around his hip and she pulled him closer, he smiled. “What do you call that move?”

“ _Grande baise_.” She laughed softly, warmly and leaned into him.

His own smile grew a little more predatory as he translated her newly christened move. “You should do it more often.”

“You should come see me dance more often.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Her laugh blended perfectly with the music that had at some point started up again—he was willing to admit that with her so close, it was hard to focus on something like that—as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her completely off her feet. 

Her hands came up; running over his shoulders before cupping his cheeks as she finally pressed a slow, deep kiss to his lips. She licked her lips as she pulled back and it took all his concentration to keep his knees from buckling. “I’ve been at this for hours. You would probably appreciate it if I showered first.”

“Shower after.” He kissed her again, one hand creeping higher up her skirt.

She laughed again and he had to wonder if she knew what that laugh did to him. It was hard to miss in the position they were in. She sucked softly at his throat. “Please, the two of us are better multitaskers than that.” She bit lightly at his bottom lip. “ _Baise-moi sous la douche, amoureux_.”

He smiled and started toward the door. “ _Je pense que je peux le faire, ma chère._ ”

“Your accent’s getting better.” She laughed and pushed the changing room door open. A soft, approving hum left her as he nuzzled her neck. “You will have to put me down for a moment or two.”

“Mm. But I don’t have to like it.”

She slowly detangled her legs and arms from around him and put her feet back on the floor. He helped her step out of her skirt and watched as she pulled her top off over her head. She turned, pulling on the knot in his tie with a smile. “This is a hanger behind you, if you’d like.” She pulled his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“You do think of everything.”

“Well, I wouldn’t damage your suit in good conscience.” Her hands slid down his chest as she kissed his lips again. He caught both her wrists, kissing her palms before turning around, getting the rest of his clothes off and hanging up the suit. When he turned back, she’d taken off her slippers, and sat back, watching him intently. “ _Tu es magnifique_.” She smiled and held up a hand before he could answer. “Don’t argue with me, you won’t change my mind. Just graciously accept the compliment.”

He moved closer to her, pulling her up into his arms again for another deep, slow kiss. “ _Merci. Tu es trop gentil et trop belle._ ”

She laughed again, bringing his attention fleetingly back to the music in the room. “We both know that’s not true.”

“You are beautiful.”

“But not kind. Let’s not kid ourselves.” She kissed him again, pulling him toward the spacious shower stall. “We are getting off topic are we not?”

“Seems so.” He kissed her lips again, scooping her up and swallowed the little surprised noise that left her, savoring it as the victory it was. He held her close as she adjusted the water in the shower before pressing her to the tiles.

“I’m not going to get clean like this.” She shook her head and kissed his throat, rolling her hips against him. 

“Maybe I want to see your face.”

“You can see my face all you like later.” She smirked and put her feet down, pushing him away enough to get under the spray and rinse herself off. One of his hands rested on her hip as the other traced the line of her spine. She arched into him as he pressed closer, the hand on her hip slipping down and between her thighs. “Phil…” Her head fell back, resting against his chest as he touched her.

The water poured over them as she rolled her hips against him and his fingers worked over her clit. She finally let out a soft moan and a short huff as she leaned forward, bracing herself on the tiles. He smiled, bending over her to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. “Impatient?”

“I know what I want.” The words came out on a laugh. “Don’t make me ask.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” His hand moved down her back again as he slowly worked himself into her. The moans they let out echoed in the small space. He kept the pace slow, pressing deep and driving low, breathy moans from her. “God, Natasha…”

She groaned as his pace increased. “Harder!” She let out a hoarse whisper that barely made it to his ears through the water. She cried out when he obliged, pressing back into him with each thrust, a litany of his name and several different versions of ‘yes’, ‘god’ and a few affectionate endearments that he’d never bring up spilled from her lips.

His fingers moved faster over her clit, keeping up with the rhythm of his thrusts as he kissed gently up her throat. “Come with me, Natasha.” 

She cried out again, bucking back into him. “Phil… _Pryamo zdes_... Yes! Just a little more…” She turned her head, quickly catching his lips in a frantic, heated kiss. It was enough for both of them as they froze for a moment before she pulled back, screaming as her body tensed around him, pulling him over the edge with her.

He pulled out slowly, letting the water wash them both off before kissing her throat again. “Water’s getting cold…”

Her laugh actually echoed around them. “You are such a romantic.” She pulled her hand away from the wall, turning the hot water up to buy herself a few extra seconds. “You should come watch me dance more often.”

His laugh echoed her own. “Yes, I think I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Grande baise = great fuck  
> Baise-moi sous la douche, amoureux. = Fuck me in the shower, lover.  
> Je pense que je peux le faire, ma chère. = I think I can manage that, my dear.  
> Tu es magnifique = You are magnificent  
> Merci. Tu es trop gentil et trop belle = You are too kind and too beautiful  
> Pryamo zdes' = Right there


End file.
